


Spiderman And Rescue

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [85]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peter Quill, Brotherly Bonding, Celestial Peter Quill, Comatose Peter, F/M, Gen, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harley as Rescue, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Near Death, Other, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Siblings scuffle and argue but in the end they always look out for each other.





	Spiderman And Rescue

Peter smacks against the side of the tower and groans from the excruciating pain in his side before reaching up and starting his slow trek up toward the family floor. It was a long way up and he wasn't even sure if he would make it, he barely managed to swing back to the tower after all. Normally in a situation when he was as wounded as he was, he would ask Karen to call one of his parents and wait for them to come help, but after being _impaled_ and knocked around, his suit went offline. Which meant Karen was offline. Peter knew he couldn't sit still and hope that help would come, he already lost too much blood. So he applied a compression web and swung home. It hurt like hell and he almost passed out from the shots of pain that coursed through his body, but he managed. Now he just needed to finish climbing the tower.

Easier said then done. Not only was his blood making it hard to keep a grip on the glass, but the sky decided that it was the opportune moment to take a royal piss. The small silver lining the rain provided was that it would wash away the blood trail that Peter was leaving behind. He climbed little by little, his vision slowly filling with black spots as he made his way to the balcony, but as he reached up to finally grab the railing, his body gave out on him. As the rest of his vision darkened, he felt himself fall away from the tower and free fall toward the ground. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was a blue and silver suit diving for him.

________________________

Harley barely caught Peter in time. He was further down the tower when he caught a glimpse of his brother climbing the side of the tower through the windows, and he raced upstairs to the floor with the balcony when he caught sight of red. _Of blood._ He made it to the railing just as Peter did and reached down for the younger's questing hand, but then Peter fell back before Harley could grab his hand.

"PETER!" He screams through the downpour.

His next reaction was to dive over the railing after he activated his nanotech bracelet, the Rescue suit covering his body. The moment he caught Peter, he flew back up to the balcony as quickly but carefully as possible. Peter's blood was already spreading across his armor, the rain washing it away as quickly as it appears.

"SARA! FRIDAY! Somebody, I don't care! Get Mom and Bruce up here! It's really fucking bad!"

He drags Peter inside and out of the rain, and when he reaches over to disengage Peter's Spiderman suit, Harley's AI stops him.

"Don't! It's his only chance of surviving at this point!" She says just as a gateway fizzles next to them and Stephen steps through with Bruce.

Harley was pretty sure he would have been shoved aside if he didn't back away by himself with the way Stephen and Bruce knelt next to his dying brother. Bruce checked his pulse and then Stephen used his magic to carry Peter through the gateway that led back to the med-bay. It closed directly behind the two doctors before Harley could follow, so the teen had to race down on the elevator and arrive just in time to watch them place Peter in the Cradle. 

It was worse than Harley thought and he already knew it was bad. The Cradle was only used strictly for regeneration purposes. Peter had his healing factor, but his injury must have been bad enough to need extra help. Harley watches as Stephen raises the palm of his hand to his forehead as Bruce says something he can't hear, and the sorcerer responds with a single sob. It was enough to have Harley leave the med-bay and take the elevator down to the lab.

"SARA, bring up the video feed of Peter's last fight." He demands and a video starts playing on one of the screens. He watches from Peter's point of view as he jumps around some guy in a large rhino looking suit until the Rhino chucks something at him. Peter was obviously stunned long enough for the Rhino to charge at him and impale his horn into his side and then the screen blacks out. "Where's the rest of it?"  
"That attack shut down Spiderman's suit. Karen is still offline."  
"Upload any data on that guy to my suit. I'm going after this asshole."  
"You will do no such thing." Stephen says from the door and Harley whips around to stare at him incredulously.  
"WHAT?! I won't just sit around-"  
"Harley, please!" The sorcerer snaps. "I already have one child in intensive care...please don't make yourself a second." He says quietly.

Stephen walks over to the couch and sits on it heavily as he leans forward to place his head in trembling hands. They were shaking more so than usual and that only meant that the sorcerer was scared. Harley clenches his fists in frustration and inhales deeply before releasing both his breath and his hands.

"Will Peter be okay?"  
"...we don't know." Stephen admits quietly.  
"Is anyone going to do something about the guy that did this?"  
"Show me the video."

Stephen stands up and joins Harley at the screens as the teen asks SARA to replay the recording, and cringes the moment Peter gets impaled. When the screen blacks out again, the sorcerer sighs and rubs his eyes. It was then that he declared that he would send Steve, Bucky, and Quill out to track down the Rhino to take care of. Harley didn't care who as long as the job was done. 

And boy was it done. Quill could have easily taken care of Rhino himself, but Steve and Bucky were there to try and keep him from going berserk. After Rhino was taken care of, the Avengers took shifts sitting in the med-bay with Peter. Tony shut himself in the lab when he wasn't with Peter to repair his suit and Stephen had to be forced out of the med bay on multiple occasions and be told to rest. Harley was between helping Tony, sitting with Peter as he recovered in the Cradle, and keeping Diana busy when Cassie spent some time of her own in the med-bay. Diana wanted to visit as well, but Stephen didn't want her to see Peter the way he was now. 

It took three days for the Cradle to repair Peter's body enough for him to be safely taken out of it, and that was when everyone sighed with a little bit of relief. The teen wasn't quite out of the woods yet, but he definitely had better chances now. He wasn't breathing by himself yet, but at least he didnt have a gaping hole in his abdomen. His healing factor could take care of the rest.

Diana was finally allowed to see Peter when he was taken out of the Cradle and placed in a bed. She of course cried a little bit when she saw them, but then she wiped her eyes and sat on the bed with a book and read to him. She was convinced Peter could hear them and didn't want him to be bored. Everyone else followed her lead and either talked directly to him, or to each other if anyone shared a shift just so he didn't feel alone. Assuming Dia was right and he _could_ hear them.

Peter woke up three days after they took him off the machines that had been helping him breathe, and it was during Bucky's shift. Harley was with him keeping him company while they watched a movie, and since it was a movie they had both seen before, they were pointing out unrealistic things and other nonsense. They didn't even notice when Peter woke up at first since he didn't make a single sound, but Bucky happened to look back at him a couple minutes later and jumped up when he found the boy's eyes open and a little glazed over.

"Bambi!"

He and Harley rush to separate sides of the bed and Peter barely manages a grunt when Harley grabs a glass of water with a straw and holds it up for Peter. The younger teen drinks slowly until he weakly pushes his brother's arm away, and Harley puts the cup back down on the nearby table as Bucky asks FRIDAY to tell Bruce, Stephen, and Tony that Peter woke up. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for all three of them to rush into the room and for Bruce to check his vitals and his injury while Tony and Stephen asked him simple questions. Did he know where he was? What was two plus two?

What was the last thing he remembered?

Peter furrows his brows. "The Rescue suit." He clears his throat when his voice comes out raspy and Stephen grabs the cup of water to hold out for the teen to drink.  
"Yeah, well, your brother was _in_ the Rescue suit. He technically saved your life twice. Once from becoming a stain on my doorstep, and the second time being the general fact that he saw you and called for help." Tony says. "Mom said he was about ready to go after Rhino."  
Harley sniffs with disdain. "Thanks for talking about me like I'm not here...and no I didn't confront him." The teen says when Peter releases the straw from his mouth and opens it to say something. "I didn't even make it out of the lab. Mom sent Quill, Steve, and Bucky."  
"He gave us a bit of trouble." Bucky says from the wall he settled against when the parents first came in. "Let me just say that Quill is a lot stronger than I thought. As in, he grabbed the guy, and threw him over his shoulder and down the street."

Peter's eyes widen and a long moment of silence passes. Everyone in the room had either fought the guy or at least saw the video of Peter's fight, so it was a well known fact that the Rhino was _not_ something one threw around. The only other person who could probably do what Quill did was Thor.

Tony then asked the question that some of the team had been wondering. "How is Thumbelina not dead?"  
"Self control." Both Stephen and Bucky answer.  
"He _has_ that?" Tony asks dramatically and Bucky laughs.  
"Anyway, do you feel up to seeing Diana?" Stephen asks Peter.  
"...sure. For a little bit."  
"Before I forget, I'm fixing your suit. The guy somehow managed to damage the part that sends a distress signal to either FRIDAY or Victor. Mom and I never got pinged when Karen went offline." Tony says with a frown.  
"I guess it's a good thing I didn't sit still then." Peter says quietly.  
"The one time I'm glad you didn't."

Bruce finishes looking Peter over while Stephen leaves to gather Diana, and Bucky leaves to make dinner for everyone. Then Tony leaves to go grab some fresh clothes for Peter when the teen complains about feeling gross, and when Harley turns to follow, Peter calls out for him to wait. Harley turns and walks back over to his brother's bedside and Peter holds up a fist.

"Thanks."  
Harley smirks and the two do their special handshake. Thankfully this one not as elaborate as the one Peter and Ned had. "It's like I said, someone's gotta look after you."  
Peter returns the smiles albeit weakly. "That's what parents are for."  
"And older brothers."   
"You know, I vaguely recall this conversation."  
"Well that's a good sign." Bruce says from across the room.


End file.
